The Celestial god slayers
by Kaichoulover
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna is now dating. Lucy's heartbroken. In a mission, a guy suddenly appeared and claims to be Lucy's childhood friend. She finds out later that he's actually a celestial god slayer! Join Lucy and this guy as they take the path to the Celestial god slayer. More secrets awaits...
1. Chapter 1

**-One day at the guild**

**Lucy's POV**

When Lisanna came back Natsu and the said girl started dating which made my heart broke. I can still remember the flash back.

**-flashback 1 week after Lisanna's return.**

I sat on the table as I knew what was about to happen. Natsu got up the stage and confessed to Lisanna. They kissed as he finished his confession and everyone cheered. I slowly walked out the guild heartbroken. I always liked Natsu and I can't remember when I started liking him. It was just a long time ago.

**-Real time**

Lisanna was also part of the team now and we decided to go to a mission today.

**-Mission, still Lucy's POV**

We were supposed to take care of some bandits at clover town and I was surprisingly fighting their boss. I dodged as the boss of the thugs which calls himself Keferdor swung his big black katana at me. I summoned Loke and Virgo as I took out my whip.

"Punishment time, Hime?" Virgo asked.

"NO! Now take care of him!" I shouted at Virgo's usual remarks. Loke smirked as he did a playboy pose.

"I guess I have no choice" he said in his _charming_ voice. I distracted the boss with Virgo's help as Loke prepared his attack. I swung my whip and held him tight as Virgo dug a hole for him. As he was distracted, Loke jumped and performed his regulus punch. After that, Keferdor lay unconscious and I my spirits returned.

"Nice job Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Indeed" Erza added.

We then went to a hotel in Clover and rested a bit. Hopefully Natsu don't break anything.

**-Later**

Well, it's a miracle! He didn't break anything because Lisanna stopped him. I might be jealous about them but I was sure thankful for the said girl. I went outside the balcony which was built in with our hotel room. We were in the second floor. The boys sleep with the boys and the girls with the girls.

"Well, it's a beautiful night. _Sigh_ I guess I better sleep now…." I said to myself. Suddenly, I saw a shadow and suddenly there was a boy in front of me. I almost screamed but he covered my mouth. As the clouds cleared I saw his face. And body.

He had dark blue hair like Gray's but his hair was a bit spikier like Natsu's. His face was handsome no doubt and he has beautiful golden eyes that you could look at all day. He has a white open coat with black flames on its end. He has a dark blue turtleneck shirt that shows his good build, black baggy pants with a chain on its pocket.

He has black shoes and is looking at me intently. He removed his hand on my mouth and hugged me.

"I missed you" he said.

"Eh?"

"EEEHHHH?!"

He covered my mouth once again.

"You'll wake them up." He whispered. I looked at him. He sighed and took off his hand.

"I'm sorry I bet you don't know who I am" He said as I nodded. He smiled.

"My name's Takuki Itsubashi. I was your childhood friend but it seems your memory was replaced" He said seriously.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I questioned cause he's really confusing me now. He shrugged.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'll go to your guild so expect me there tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you, in private of course. Then I'll train you so you can get your full potential again. I'll see you then" he said softly. I was dumbfounded. A hundred thoughts started going in my head as I groaned. He smiled at me again.

"And WHAT are you SMILING at?!" I shouted. He chuckled.

"Adorable as ever" He said in that soft voice again. Then….. He kissed my forehead. HE KISSED MY FOREHEAD! I might get over Natsu….. I thought.

I kept thinking about it and can't go to sleep because of it.

**-Next day, train**

The team decided to finally travel back to the guild. Lucy looked out the window lost in thought.

"Something the matter Lucy?" Erza asked. Lucy looked at her, surprised.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering"

Gray was sleeping and Lisanna was comforting Natsu. Erza was looking at Lucy strangely and Lucy was pretty much deep in thought.

They finally arrived and Natsu kissed the floor. Lisanna laughed at his antics while Lucy was just deep in thought.

**-Guild**

"We're back!" Natsu shouted.

"Okairi (welcome home)" The members said. Lucy looked at the guild suddenly alert. She then went to sat on her own table. Erza looked at her with worry but decided to ignore it for now. Lisanna and Natsu were doing lovey dovey cute stuff again (Gray was on a date with a certain water mage as soon as they got back. They're not dating yet but they are getting there) and Mira noticed Lucy didn't even care. See, Mira knows Lucy's feelings but decided it is to be kept a secret.

Suddenly, the guild doors bust open and the members looked at it. There was the man Lucy saw last night. The other girls in the guild were now giggling, probably talking about him. The man approached Lucy.

"Yo." He said plainly. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hi?"

He smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her outside but he was stopped by Erza and Natsu and maybe Lisanna.

"Where are you taking her?" Erza asked raising her sword to his neck. He didn't react one bit and just grinned.

"Just going to have a nice conversation" He said happily.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked. The guy shrugged.

"_Who are you_" the guy said in a smart ass voice. Everyone just basically sweat dropped. Lucy just sighed.

"Guys its okay" Lucy said.

"Do you know this guy?" Natsu asked her. Lucy sweat bullets and then,

"Hey Natsu, is that a dragon?!" Lucy suddenly said. Natsu turned around and so did the others. Lucy dragged the guy (Takuki) and made her escape.

**-With Takuki and Lucy**

Lucy was breathing hard but Takuki just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You could've just explained to them" Takuki said.

"They would've followed me" Lucy explained. Takuki made an O shape with his mouth.

"So, could you explain?" Lucy asked Takuki. Takuki nodded.

"Well, it seems you've been brainwashed" Takuki said plainly.

"Yes, you already told me that." Lucy said. Takuki looked at her and sighed.

"Well, when your mother died, you were secretly training by yourself. Cause when you were a kid…. About….. 12 yrs old you could already summon 2 spirits at once"

Lucy was shocked. She could do that?! When she was a kid? When did that happen? Lucy thought.

"One day, when you were about 13 yrs old and you already ran away, you found me in a forest. I was badly hurt and you took me in" Takuki continued

"Then, we became friends. My powers were celestial god slaying powers since you taught me about the celestial keys."

Lucy was dumbfounded. Her mouth was hanging open.

"It seems your spirits were also brainwashed. But did you know? You also know how to perform celestial god slaying magic. The celestial king taught it himself"

Lucy was having a headache. She was trying to take this all in but she just couldn't.

"When you were 16 or 17 some people, a group of demons probably from Zeref's book. Saw you and I as a threat. I escaped because you helped me. They brain washed you, giving you fake memories and sealed your powers. They might come after you again so I'm helping you now unlock your powers. You may stay at the guild but I would join too and train you." Takuki explained.

Lucy groaned as she took this all in. She thinks he's right.

"I believe in you. But I still haven't gained my real memories but I know you're not lying" Lucy said. Takuki lit up and hugged her.

"I'll tell you some of our adventures sometimes, k?" Takuki said cheerfully. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I look forward to hearing how cool I was" Lucy said chuckling. Takuki smiled.

"Come on, I want to get my guild mark" Takuki said. Lucy grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! Welcome to fairy tail then!"

"I'm not even in the guild yet, dummy"

**So what do you think? Pls. Review. Byeeee see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thank my reviewers and I will explain these things and mysteries in other chapters. So please kindly wait. Thank you! I also appreciate the reviews. BTW this is after the Edolas arc. As for Lucy's double summoning… well please ignore that part. But in this story, I will do the tenrou arc and the Grimoire heart arc but I'll make it quick cause I've already watched that.**

**-Fairy tail**

Takuki is now an official guild member. He has his tattoo on the right side of his neck and has the color gold.

"Welcome to Fairy tail, Takuki san" Mira said. Takuki smiled at her.

"Thanks uh….."

"Mirajane"

Suddenly, a chair was thrown at Takuki. Takuki stopped the chair and became angry.

"Who…. The hell DID THAT?!" He said in a threatening voice. He then joined a fight between the members. Lucy sweat dropped.

"A fight in the first day huh?" Lucy said. She sighed and dragged the guy out of the fight.

"Stop fighting"

"They threw the chair first….." Takuki said, pouting. Lucy chuckled at his childish antics.

"I'll get you acquainted first then maybe you can fight" Lucy said smiling. Takuki stared at her then nodded.

"K!"

**-Later**

The members gathered around him. Lucy was sitting beside him.

"So…. What's your magic?" Natsu asked, grinning.

"….. Celestial god slaying magic"

The members suddenly became quiet.

"YAHOOOOO!" They suddenly cheered.

"Another powerful one!" A member said.

"Fairy tail's the best!"

"YAHOOOOOO!"

Takuki sweat dropped.

"Is it that of a big deal? I mean…" He looked at Lucy.

"Nevermind"

Soon, the guild threw a party and everyone ended up getting drunk. Surprisingly, Lucy was involved.

Lucy woke up and found Takuki staring at her. She was sitting at a chair, her head on the table and so was Takuki.

"Morning Lucy"

"Morning Takuki" Lucy said lazily.

"Yesterday…. Was fun"

"Are you starting to like this guild?"

"Yes…."

"Hey Lucy"

"What?"

"I….. Never mind"

Lucy looked at him strangely.

"Tell me"

She poked his stomach.

"Stop that. It tickles" He said in an 'I just woke up' voice.

"No" Lucy said and she tickled him more. He laughed and soon tickled Lucy. When they stopped the guild members woke up.

"Wha?"Someone said.

"Did something fun happen when I was out?"

"What's going on?"

"My head's dizzy"

"Ugh"

Lucy and Takuki laughed. Takuki stood up and took Lucy's hand.

"Today is the day we're going to train" Takuki said, dragging Lucy.

"Sheesh…. You don't have to drag me." Lucy said in a pouty voice. Takuki smiled at her. He stopped dragging her and just held her hand tightly. Lucy blushed and looked away and so did Takuki.

"So where are we going?" Lucy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"To Porlyusica's forest" Takuki said.

"So you've heard of her?" Lucy said still feeling awkward. Takuki nodded cutely. Lucy smiled and also held his hand. Both blushed.

"Um… Lucy?"

"What?"

"Can I stay on your apartment till my house is built?"

Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"Sure! But you have to sleep on the couch"

"But Lusheeee I want to sleep with youuu" Takuki said in a pouty voice. Lucy blushed.

"No! You are sleeping at the couch!" Lucy commanded. Takuki pouted cutely.

"Fine! One night! Just one!"

Takuki lit up.

"Yayyy!" He said as if a kid just received a good present. They kept walking until they finally reached the forest.

"I'm also gonna build my house here" Takuki said

"Won't Porlyusica be mad?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, we're in good terms" Takuki explained. Lucy did an o shape with her mouth and they both started walking inside the forest. They kept walking till they reached a clearing.

"By the way… where's your stuff?"

"I left it at Porlyusica's. I'll pick it up later"

"Ok"

They then noticed that they're still holding hands and let go. Takuki cleared his throat.

"First things first. You need to learn how to make your keys a weapon" Takuki said. Lucy nodded.

"How do you do that?"

"Simple." He took Plue's key.

"You concentrate it" He pointed the key at a tree.

"Canis minor I call for your help. Aid it to me. AID ME, GATE OF THE DOG! CANIS MINOR!" He chanted. Suddenly light appeared on the silver key. And it shot out like a laser. It also looked beautiful with stars and little dogs appearing. And it's real puppies. When the light cleared, there was a big hole on the tree.

"H-how?"Lucy stuttered.

"I'll just teach it to you tomorrow" He said handing Lucy's key to Lucy.

"But let's go home. It's getting late"

"But we just woke up…."

"In 5:30 p.m. and I still have to get my stuff and unpack"

"Oh…" They went to Porlyusica, got his stuff and went home.

When they got there they saw Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and Lisanna.

"Guys….." Lucy said in a threatening voice. Natsu then got scared and took Lisanna's hand.

"I…. um… have to go on a date with Lisanna! Bye!" Natsu said carrying Lisanna bridal style and left. Lucy looked a bit hurt and sighed.

"Wait up Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"So…. Why is _he_ here" Gray asked pointing to Takuki.

"He's going to live with me" Lucy said.

"Oh….." Erza said sipping on tea.

"Lucy, I want to talk to you in private. So… Gray get out"

"What about him!" Gray said pointing to Takuki.

"He's an exception because he lives here"

"Fine!" Gray went home.

Lucy sat on the floor where the table is and so did Takuki. Erza requipped out of her armor and decided to eat strawberry cake. Takuki just sat on the floor drinking tea.

"Lucy you seem distant. What's up?" Erza asked caringly. Lucy looked at Takuki then at Erza. She sighed.

"I…. like Natsu"

Silence…..

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted.

"Are you serious?!" Erza said. Lucy nodded. Takuki and Erza sighed.

"You'll get over him. I'll help you" Takuki said. Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks Takuki" Lucy looked at Erza.

"Thanks for helping me too and being a sister to me. Please don't tell Natsu" Lucy pleaded. Erza nodded and she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise. Get over that idiot soon." Erza said smiling kindly at her. She took her cake and left the house. Takuki yawned.

"Well, let's go to sleep" he said

"Yeah"

Lucy took a bath while Takuki unpacked his stuff. When Lucy went out, she was wearing a blue nightgown. Takuki blushed and looked away. He took off his coat.

"Well, let's sleep" Lucy said. Takuki nodded. Lucy tucked herself in while Takuki turned off the lights. He also tucked himself in with Lucy. Lucy blushed a deep color of red while Takuki chuckled.

"You're so cute" he said as his hands hugged Lucy. Lucy was facing the wall so she turned around and faced him.

"Shut up" she said. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him back. Takuki blushed. He smiled and kissed her fore head.

"Good night"

"Good night"

**Whadya think? Please review below.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Tomorrow, Lucy's bedroom, morning**

Lucy blinked as she started waking up. She yawned and opened her eyes. She blushed. She was hugging Takuki and Takuki was hugging her. Their faces were also very close. She slowly got up but was pulled back by Takuki's arm. Lucy shrieked and Takuki opened his eyes.

"You're staying her with me" He whispered to her. Lucy blushed so much that it was a deeper color than Erza's hair.

"Y-y-you…." Lucy whispered in a dangerous voice. Takuki smirked.

"Me?" Takuki asked in an innocent tone. Lucy balled up her fists and punched him. Lucy got off the bed.

"Owweeeee" Takuki whined. Lucy scoffed and went to the kitchen. Takuki laughed and also got up. He ruffledhis hair and shook his head.

**-Later **

Lucy finished cooking breakfast and changed into something new. She was now wearing a dark red shirt and blue jeans. Breakfast was eggs with bread. Takuki arrived at the kitchen. He was now wearing a dark red shirt, denim jeans but he wasn't wearing his coat.

"Good morning" Lucy said smiling. She took a seat.

"Morning" Takuki responded. He also took a seat and started eating. He finished eating and got up. Lucy was also finished and started doing the dishes. Takuki went to her and took the dishes and dishwashing soap from her.

"I'll do the dishes. Get ready to go to the guild and for training" Takuki said smiling at her. Lucy lightly blushed and nodded.

"Thanks" Lucy said. Takuki chuckled.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Lusheeee if you keep shouting you'll make me deaf" He got closer and said "We wouldn't want that now won't we?" in a seductive voice. Lucy blushed and smacked him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lucy shouted at him again. Takuki shrugged. Lucy sighed and went to get ready. When she was gone, Takuki became serious. He broke a plate with his bare hands.

"Oh…. Damn… Lucy's going to get mad at me….." He said, his bangs covering his eyes. He threw the plate away and had a dangerous aura around him.

"What a lucky guy that Natsu is" He said sighing. He started cleaning the dishes again.

**-Fairy Tail**

"Hi everyone!" Lucy said. They greeted her back and went to what they're doing. Takuki yawned and went to find a seat. Natsu approached him.

"I want to fight you" He declared. Everyone sweat dropped. Takuki looked at him with a look of anger. He suddenly has an evil aura around him. Lucy sweat dropped and gulped. Natsu lit his hand on fire and started to punch Takuki. Takuki dodged easily and went behind him.

"You've got a lot to learn Dragon slayer" He said. He kicked him without using his power. Natsu was thrown at the wall and Everyone's jaw dropped. He put his hands at his pocket and sat down. Girls started to fawn over him but he just ignored it. Lisanna went to Natsu and Lucy went to Takuki.

"Takuki you shouldn't do that….." Lucy said sweat dropping. Takuki glared at the wall then looked away.

"What's up?" Lucy asked. Takuki made a pouty face and kept looking away. Lucy sighed. She cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"Takuki, What. Is. Up?" Lucy said slowly. Takuki blushed.

"N-nothing" Takuki stuttered.

"Is it about yesterday?" Lucy guessed. Takuki looked away again.

"N-no….." Takuki said. Lucy crossed her arms and sighed.

"Then why are you in a bad mood?" Lucy asked. Takuki looked at her, a bit shocked. His face relaxed and smiled at her kindly.

"Whatever, let's just go" Takuki said grabbing her hand and dragging her.

"O-oi!"

**-Training place**

Lucy and Takuki stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to make more use of your Canis minor key" Takuki said. Lucy nodded.

"First you need to gather up some power and let it out for practice." Lucy nodded. She sat on the ground and started gathering up magic power. She then let it out and a small wind started forming around her. She stopped and breathed heavily. She laid on the ground.

"You need to do better than that. I know you can you just don't believe you have much more power than that" Takuki said. Lucy glare at him then concentrated again.

**-Later, afternoon**

Lucy was lying down on the grass as she breathed heavily.

"Alright, let's take a break" Takuki said. Lucy smiled and sighed in relief.

"It seems your power is sealed Lucy" Takuki said. Lucy looked at him.

"What?"

Takuki nodded and sat beside her.

"Do you want me to let it out?" He asked her. Lucy stared at him then nodded.

"It'll be a lot of pressure. You might collapse" Takuki said.

"It's okay" Lucy said. Takuki looked at her worriedly.

"I want to be stronger. Something might happen and I want to be strong when it happens." Lucy said in a pleading voice. Takuki sighed then nodded.

"Fine" He said.

"Yosh!" Lucy said. Takuki chuckled. Takuki then got serious and stood up. He offered his hand to Lucy and she also stood up.

"Here goes" he said. He commanded Lucy to stand in the middle of their training spot as he performed some signs on his hands. He drew letters with his finger.

"Aquarius" He said and drew the sign of Aquarius.

"Pisces" He drew the sign.

"Aries" He drew the sign.

"Taurus" he kept drawing their signs.

"Gemini"

"Cancer"

"Leo"

"Virgo"

"Libra"

"Scorpio"

"Sagittarius and….."

"Capricorn!"

His eyes glowed as if he was chanting Urano Metoria. He drew a circle on air.

"I call the 12 gates of the zodiac! Lend me your help. I break the seal" He said, a large wind surrounding him.

"Aid me. I break the seal! I open the gates!" He shouted. Lucy was wide eyed as she felt power surging through her.

"I BREAK THE SEAL OF THE CELESTIAL GOD SLAYER, LUCY HEARTFILIA!" He said with power in his voice.

_Ding Dong_

The winds disappeared and Lucy fainted. Takuki was breathing heavily and his eyes returned to normal. He also collapsed but he managed to keep his consciousness on.

"She still probably hasn't gained her memory though…." Takuki grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

"She probably doesn't remember that incident too….." He said getting sleepy. He then stood up. And carried Lucy princess style. He went back to her apartment and threw her at the bed (he was tired). He sighed

"Guess it won't hurt to take a nap…" He said softly. He removed his sweaty shirt and wnet to sleep with Lucy. He hugged her like a teddy bear and soon he was snoring.

**I'll make more cute moments of them too. Next chapter would be about Lucy getting new to her powers. Then the next next chapter would be some cute moments then….. Pls. Review! And look forward to my story! I also thank my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Kaichoulover here! I thank the people who have read this. I would try to update faster so if I update slow please excuse me cause I have writing's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Lucy's room, morning**

Lucy started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Takuki. They were in the same position as the last night. She blushed then she smiled softly.

"Takuki" Lucy called out to him. Takuki looked like a little child waking up and Lucy giggled at that.

"Huh?" Takuki asked. Takuki opened his eyes and saw Lucy. He smiled at her sheepily.

"Now why did you sleep at my bed again without your shirt?!" Lucy said getting angry. Takuki cutely pouted.

"I was tired….. Breaking your seal was harder than I thought…." Takuki said cutely and softly. Lucy blushed and shook off the thought of him as cute. Lucy sighed and got off of bed. Suddenly she felt power.

"My powers?" Lucy asked. Takuki looked at her.

"We need to learn how to keep that in control. You training with your powers sealed makes you very powerful." Takuki said. He also got off the bed. He wore a black shirt. Lucy sighed. She blinked a few times then realized how powerful her senses are.

"I can see so well, and sniff and hear…." Lucy said surprised.

"You're a god slayer. You have abilities similar to dragon slayers" Takuki explained.

"Though I suppose dragon slayers still have better senses" Takuki said. Lucy nodded. She looked at the mirror.

"Hey Takuki"

"Yes?"

"Why are my eyes gold?"

"Probably because you're a god slayer"

"So, why does my hair looks like its shining"

"You're a god slayer"

"Oh….."

Lucy sighed and prepared food. Takuki smirked.

"So what are you cooking?" Takuki said hugging her from behind. Lucy screeched.

"Oweeee! That hurts"

"Well why did you sneak up on me!" Lucy said holding the spatula. Takuki looked at her.

"I wanted to know what you were cooking….." Takuki said cutely. Lucy hit his head and resumed cooking.

"Oweeee!"

**-Guild**

The guild was the same as always.

"Stupid flame brain!" Gray said.

"Ice princess!" Natsu shouted back.

"Do I hear fighting?!" Erza said angrily.

"N-no" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Lisanna laughed

Suddenly Lucy and Takuki entered the guild. Erza's eyes widened and looked at Lucy and Takuki's direction. She walked towards them. Lucy was currently wearing a blue midnight coat. She was hooded so no one could see her hair. Her eyes were also closed.

"Lucy? You suddenly became very powerful…." Erza said. Lucy turned her face to Erza her eyes still closed.

"Ah…. We'll explain later" Takuki said smiling at Erza. Erza stared at them.

"Good" She finally said. When she was gone.

"So why are we doing this?" Takuki whispered to Lucy as they sat on a table.

"So I can surprise them" Lucy said giggling. Takuki sighed. Team Natsu gathered around Lucy.

"I heard you two were very suspicious" Gray said.

"So what's up?" Natsu asked. Lucy smirked.

"Can you remove your hood now?" Takuki said yawning. Lucy nodded. She opened her eyes and removed her hood. Team Natsu became speechless.

"Your eyes…" Erza said, dumfounded.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked.

"COOL!" Gray and Natsu shouted which got the guild's attention. Lucy sighed and sweat dropped.

"Let's go before we're bombarded with questions" Lucy whispered to Takuki. Takuki nodded.

"Good idea"

"TO MASTER!" Lucy said. She and Takuki escaped to Master's office. Makarov looked at them then his mouth almost reached the floor.

"L-Lucy?"

Lucy and Takuki placed a piece of paper on Makarov's desk.

"That should explain things. Please explain to the guild" Takuki said.

"Bye!" Lucy exclaimed. Takuki and Lucy went out the window making their escape. Makarov sweat dropped and sighed. He scratched his head.

"What am I gonna do with my children….."

**-With Lucy and Takuki**

"Why didn't you just explain it to them?" Takuki asked. Lucy shrugged.

"I just don't want to" Lucy said plainly. Takuki sighed. He walked towards Lucy and ruffled her hair.

"What was that for?! Don't do that so sudden…." Lucy said.

"It will mess my hair up" She added jokingly. Takuki laughed.

"Yeahhhhh we don't want princess Lucy's hair messed up" Takuki sarcastically said.

"Oh shut up" Lucy said laughing. Takuki laughed with her.

"Yes, Ms. Heartfilia"

"Whatever Mr. Itsubashi"

They laughed more again.

"Alright, time for training" Takuki said after they stopped laughing. Lucy pouted.

"Killjoy…" She said. Takuki smirked.

"T-R-A-I-N-I-N-G TRAINING!"

"You don't have to spell it!" Lucy exclaimed. She sighed and took out Plue's key. Takuki smiled.

"Good. Now-"

"I know" Lucy said cutting Takuki off. Takuki put his hands on his waist. Lucy pointed the key at the tree. Instead of light coming out of the key, the tree exploded. It did not left a hole. It simply exploded. Takuki and Lucy were dumbfounded. As the explosion cleared the lights showed. There were lights that floated were the tree was. The lights showed the constellation of canis minor. It also showed a small dog running around in circles as if the tree was still there and it was running around it.

"Uh…. Lucy? That was overboard"

"I didn't even know I could do that…." Lucy said still dumbfounded. Takuki saw Lucy's hands were shaking. His eyes widened.

"I-I don't think I can control my power yet…." Lucy said dropping Plue's key.

"T-Takuki I don't think I can control it yet…. Now that I've let it out I-I might hurt someone" Lucy said getting worried.

"Don't worry you just need to learn it." Takuki softly said. Lucy's hands glowed and unconsciously shot out a beam. Lucy screeched.

"C-calm down!" Takuki said holding his hands out. Lucy looked terrified. Her hands kept shooting out beams. She closed them but they still shot out beams. Lucy's keys were dangling as if they want to get out but can't. Even Loke's key. Lucy was destroying everything around her. Trees, grass, ground, stones and so. Takuki ran towards her.

"NO stay back!" Lucy shouted at Takuki. She accidentally shot out a beam towards him. Takuki stopped and took the beam.

"TAKUKI!" Lucy's hands stopped firing beams and she ran towards Takuki.

"What's all this noise?!" An elderly voice said. Lucy looked at the voice's direction and there she saw Porlyusica.

"I-I"

"You must be Lucy" Porlyusica said. Lucy nodded. She examined the surroundings and found Takuki.

"I assume you made this?" She asked Lucy. Lucy nodded. Porlyusica sighed.

"That's why I hate you humans!" She said harshly. Lucy cowered away.

"B-b-but a-a-aren't you one too?" Lucy said.

"Shut up!"

"Yes Mam!" Lucy said.

"Come bring him to my house" Porlyusica said pointing at Takuki. Lucy frowned then nodded. She was on the verge of crying. She got there surprisingly fast then picked him up. She carried him on her back.

"Takuki…." She whispered. She clenched her fists.

"Damn it" She followed Porlyusica. They then started walking to Porlyusica's house.

**A/N: that's it for this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter because I'm pretty sure you'll like it! For the TaLu fans you'll like it… or not? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I luv my reviewers and their entertaining reviews so Thank you! I'll credit all of you if this story ends so don't worry! Hope you like this chapter. K! Start! **

**-The story so far (summarized)**

Lucy hit Takuki with her uncontrolled beams. Then they went to Porlyusica because Porlyusica appeared.

**-Porlyusica's house.**

Lucy laid Takuki at the bed. Porlyusica shooed Lucy away as she treated Takuki. Lucy then went to what looks like the living room (A/N: if there's no such thing as that in Porlyusica's house then I'm sorry).

"Takuki….." She said in a worried voice. She started to cry. She wiped her face off with her arm. Porlyusica then came out of the treatment room.

"I'm going to get supplies. Nurse him when I'm gone so visit here every day because they'll be a lot of supplies. All you need to do is care for him" Porlyusica said in a harsh voice. Lucy nodded. Porlyusica sighed then went off.

"Also, sleep here cause when he wakes up he might escape" Porlusica said.

"Where will I sleep?" Lucy asked.

"Your problem" Porlusica said. Then she went off. Lucy sweat dropped. Lucy went to the treatment room. She saw Takuki in a blanket. He seemed to be in bandages. He was sleeping and snoring softly. Lucy took a chair and placed it beside Takuki's bed. She sat on it and stared at Takuki.

"Takuki….. I'm… I'm…" Lucy said tearing up. She held his hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry…. I shouldn't have done that…. Takuki…." Lucy said her voice cracking. Takuki's eyes were suddenly opening. He blinked again and again. Takuki saw Lucy crying then saw their hands. He smiled at her.

"Lucy….." He whispered. Lucy looked at him. Her eyes widened as she started grinning. She then embraced Takuki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Takuki….." She said. Takuki smiled at her. He hugged her back. Then grit his teeth as he felt Lucy's blast. It seems he was struck on the stomach and some of his ribs were broken.

"I'll be taking care of you now. So please don't do anything reckless" Lucy pleaded. Takuki looked at her. He pulled out from the hug and smiled at Lucy.

"I'll try. But you better make sure to come here every day. Or I'll be bored and escape." Takuki said, bluffing. Because wit broken ribs and a bad stomach…. He can't really move. Lucy looked at him worried.

"I still have to do jobs for my rent…." Lucy said. Takuki smiled at her.

"You can do that but you better sleep here ok?" Takuki said cutely. Lucy giggled and nodded.

"This is my fault" Lucy said.

"No. I should've known this was going to happen. I shouldn't have released your power so early" Takuki said half smiling at her. Lucy sighed.

"You need to confront your spirits though….." Takuki said.

"Yeah….." Lucy was about to summon one but Takuki stopped her.

"Let me" Takuki said.

"But-"

"I'm a celestial god slayer. I can do it"

Lucy nodded. Takuki summoned her spirits all at once. Lucy became surprised so did her spirits.

"Explain" Aquarius and Loke said. Lucy nodded and explains to them all.

"Wow" Some spirits said. Some looked proud but there was one spirit who said something different. Aquarius didn't really do anything though or say anything because Scorpio was there.

"So uh….. yeah…." Lucy said. Soon her spirits said good bye and congratulated her. When they were gone Takuki returned Lucy's keys. Lucy smiled at him. Suddenly Takuki looked like he was in pain.

"Takuki!" Lucy shouted, alarmed. She made Takuki lie down on his bed. She looked at him with worry.

"Don't do that again….." Lucy said, worried. Takuki then smirked. He pulled Lucy into the bed with him.

"T-t-t-takuki!" Lucy stuttered. Takuki hugged her like a pillow.

"Mine" Takuki whispered into Lucy's ear. Lucy blushed different shades of red. Takuki chuckled.

"PERVERT!" Lucy shouted. Takuki made a pouty face again.

"Lusheee. That hurts my ears…."

"Shut up." Lucy said. Takuki smiled at her.

"Can you sleep here" Takuki said cutely. Lucy's eyes widened a little then returned to normal as she smiled softly.

"Wouldn't hurt to sleep with you I guess" Lucy said. Takuki grinned at her.

"Thanks"

**-Next day**

Takuki woke up and saw Lucy wasn't in bed.

"Lucy? Lucy?! LUCY?" Takuki said as if she disappeared. Lucy rushed in the room.

"What's wrong Takuki?" Lucy said. Takuki was suddenly out of bed and was hugging Lucy.

"When did you-"

"Lucy….." Takuki said burying his face into Lucy's hair.

"What's up Takuki?"

"I-I thought you were going to go away and leave me again….."

"Huh?"

Takuki pulled out from the hug.

"Don't leave me" He said looking at her with pleading eyes. Lucy's eyes were wide. She nodded slowly and Takuki hugged her again. Lucy smiled softly.

"Um can you stop? You're kind of crushing me" Lucy said. Takuki made an o with his mouth.

"Sorry" He went back to his bed. Lucy then went to the kitchen. She came back in the treatment with a tray. The tray has porridge, water and a wet towel.

"What's the towel for?" Takuki asked.

"I noticed you have a slight fever." Lucy said. She placed the tray on a table. She took the porridge.

"Here" She said handing it to Takuki.

"I can't feed myself" Takuki said with a serious face. Lucy had a tick mark on her head.

"You big idiot" She said in a dangerous voice.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF BED AND HUG ME THEN?!" Lucy shouted.

"Exactly. I wasted too much energy by doing that" Takuki said. Lucy sighed. She took the porridge and the spoon and started feeding Takuki. She blushed as she did it.

"Now change your clothes." Lucy said after Takuki finished the porridge. Takuki nodded.

"Um…. Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you change my clothes for me?" Takuki said weakly. Lucy sighed.

"Fine." Lucy said. She blushed as she took of his sweaty shirt. She then put a white shirt on him.

"Th-there"

"Thanks"

Takuki's face was really red.

"I'll just sleep now…" He said. Lucy nodded. She looked at him worriedly. She put on the towel on his forehead.

"Alright but…." Takuki's eyes widened as Lucy slid onto the bed with him. She hugged him and they both blushed.

"Why?"

"Body temperature. It should keep you warm" Lucy said. She buried her face into his back. Takuki turned around and faced Lucy.

"Thank you" he said. He cupped Lucy's cheek and kissed her forehead. The wet towel came off his forehead.

"Hey your-"

"Lucy"

Lucy and Takuki's eyes met.

"I….."

"What?"

"I'll just tell you when I get better."

"Tell me now Takuki"

Takuki blushed.

"No"

"Tell me!"

"I said no"

"Takuki!"

"NO!"

**-And so they argued….. Arguing then turned into tickling and they finally slept.**

**-1 week later**

Porlyusica returned and Takuki can walk now. Lucy and Takuki became very close in that week and Lucy was secretly training to control her powers. She did. It was hard but she did. Porlusica brewed a potion for Takuki so it can help him recover.

**-Fairy tail**

Lucy and Takuki went inside the guild. (BTW Lucy didn't go to the guild much and when she did Natsu wasn't there so…..)

"Lucy, fight me!" Natsu shouted. Lucy sighed.

"Lucy…." Takuki said looking at her.

"They probably know" Lucy said.

"Your powers?"

"Got it control"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

"Be sure not to hurt him badly"

"No promises"

"OI! Stop chatting let's gooooo!"

Lucy chuckled. She walked towards Natsu with an evil smile.

"You'll regret it" Lucy said as she was suddenly transported behind Natsu.

"You sure you want to fight?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked behind him and he was suddenly punched on the face. He was sent flying on the wall.

"Regulus punch" Lucy said. Lots of people in the guild were shocked.

"And he goes flying" Lucy said.

"Yosh! I beat Natsu!" Lucy shouted. She grinned as she skipped to a stool next to Takuki. Erza sat next to her.

"Good job Lucy" Erza said. Lucy grinned. Lisanna sighed. She ran to Natsu.

"Natsu…. You shouldn't fight people so much. Especially Lucy. Lucy's a god slayer" Lisanna said in a caring voice.

"O-okay" Natsu said, blushing. Lisanna smiled at him.

**-With Lucy**

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Lucy said squealing. Takuki, Erza and Mira stopped what they were doing.

"Hey Lucy?" Erza asked her.

"Yes?" Lucy responded.

"Don't you like Natsu?" Erza asked.

"What?"

"You told me and Takuki you liked Natsu….."

"Oh right…."

"So?"

"So what?"

Erza and Takuki face palmed.

"You just called Lisanna and Natsu a cute couple" Takuki said.

"Oh… I did…."

"Yes…."

"Well… I like someone else now" Lucy said blushing. Mira went to her with inhuman speed.

"Who? Who? Who? Who?" Mira said. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Not telling"

"Tell me!" Mira said.

"Yes, I'm curious." Erza said.

"Uh… guys? You're kinda close"

"Tell us…." They said as if they were zombies chanting 'braiiiins'.

Takuki sighed. She took Lucy's hand and dragged her.

"Takuki!"

**-When they were gone**

Mira squealed.

"What?" Erza asked her.

"They might be a couple" Mira said squealing even more.

"Who knows?"

**-With Lucy and Takuki (The training place/ where Takuki's house will be built)**

Takuki cornered Lucy into a tree, his hands surrounding her head.

"Takuki?"

"Lucy….. Who do you like?" Takuki asked her. Lucy sweats bullets.

"Um….."

Takuki sighed.

"Do you like me?" Takuki asked. Lucy's eyes widened and she became speechless.

"Lucy. Remember when we were in Porlusica's?" Takuki said staring at her golden eyes intently. Lucy nodded slowly.

"The thing I was going to tell you…. Is…."

"What?"

"I Love you" Takuki said. Lucy's eyes widened.

"I love you too"

Takuki cupped Lucy's cheeks. Lucy touched Takuki's hands. They slowly leaned in for a kiss.

…

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity but only lasted for 5 minutes. It was a soft kiss.

"Not bad for my first kiss….." Lucy said blushing.

"No, it was your 4th" Takuki said, smirking. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Tell me about our past sometime would you" Lucy said. Takuki chuckled.

"Sure"

"Wait….."

"What?"

"You said this was my 4th kiss…."

"Yeah?"

"Who else did I kiss?"

"Me"

Silence….

"We were a couple!?"

"Who knows?"

"TAKUKI!"

"But we're a couple now right?"

Silence again…

"Yes"

Takuki smiled. He kissed Lucy again and they both blushed bit.

**A/N: What do ya think? Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank my reviewers again for reviewing and nice reviews. I'm sorry for wrong grammar and wrong spellings. Hope you like this chapter!**

**-With Lucy and Takuki**

After they finished kissing they decided to build Takuki's house.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you come live with me when this house is built?"

Lucy stopped working and looked at Takuki.

"I mean I get you like your apartment but I just-"

Lucy put her finger at Takuki's lips, shushing him. She then smiled at him sweetly.

"I won't pay rent right?"

Takuki nodded.

"I'll get my own room right?"

Takuki nodded.

"Then deal!"

Takuki smiled.

"Thanks!"

"For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you" Lucy said chuckling. Takuki chuckled and they both went to work. No one talked but they felt with each other so it's not awkward.

**-Night**

Lucy laid on the grass, panting. They did a lot of work today and Porlyusica even went out her house and scolded them for the noise. Takuki was shirtless as he laid on the grass with Lucy beside him.

"Thanks for helping with the house"

"Hey, I'm going to live there too so might as well help right?"

Takuki chuckled. They just stared at the stars for a long time.

"Let's spot constellations" Takuki said. Lucy nodded.

"I spot Taurus" Lucy said pointing at a bunch of stars. Takuki sighed.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked. Takuki blushed.

"I-I um….. nothing…."

"What?"

"I can't see many constellations…. In fact, I can't see any" Takuki said.

"Why?"

"When I connect the stars… I end up connecting it to look like you" Takuki said blushing more. Lucy blushed a bit then laughed.

"You're soooo cute" Lucy said, pinching his cheeks. Takuki pouted. He then smirked. He pulled Lucy into a hug.

"T-T-Takuki?"

"This is what you get for laughing" Takuki said, hugging her tighter. Lucy blushed.

"You're such an idiot" Lucy murmured. Takuki grinned.

"You like a lot of idiots don't you?" Takuki teased.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted. Takuki chuckled.

"And put on some clothes won't you?!" Lucy shouted. Takuki laughed more. He stopped hugging Lucy and stood up. He offered his hand to Lucy who accepted. As he pulled it he surprised Lucy by kissing her cheek.

"I would've kissed the lips but you might hurt me" Takuki said smiling. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Let's just go" Lucy said, covering her face. Takuki also blushed.

"And what are you blushing for?" Lucy asked.

"So cute…." Takuki said. Lucy started to get flustered. Takuki put on a shirt and they walked to Lucy's apartment hand-in-hand.

**-Next day**

Lucy and Takuki arrived in the guild walking hand-in-hand. Lucy was wearing her usual attire but now she was wearing black leggings and her skirt was now gold. Her shirt was also gold. And her skirt was longer now due to this conversation:

_"I don't want other boys seeing you in a skirt as short as that"_

_"But-"_

_"No!"_

_"Takuki!"_

_"Hey, I already let you wear your shirt like that"_

_"Fine…."_

Mira noticed they were holding hands and she squealed. She went to them.

"So are you a couple?" Mira asked. They both blushed and both nodded. Some of the people who heard this cheered. Erza went to them and congratulated both of them. She had a sad look on her face in a split second then it became happy again. Lucy who saw it, thought for a second.

"I see…." Lucy murmured to herself. Takuki heard her murmur and decided to ask her later. Suddenly a blue flying thing flew to Lucy's chest.

"Lusheee!" Happy said. Lucy smiled at the cat.

"Where were you happy? I haven't seen you and you exceeds in the guild much" Lucy said.

"We exceeds took a vacation"

"Oh….."

"Do you know where Gray and Juvia are?"

"They took a mission when you were gone"

"Are they a couple?"

"Yup!"

"When I was gone he asked her?"

"Yup!"

"How?"

"Same way Natsu did but Gray made ice sculptures"

"How sweet…." Lucy said smiling. Happy then said his goodbye and went to Charla. Lucy and Takuki sat on a stool.

"Mira can I have a strawberry shake?" Lucy said. Mira smiled and nodded. Erza was eating a strawberry cake, depressed. Lucy smirked.

"Erza"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"You should meet Jellal soon…. So don't worry"

Erza blushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Mira brought the strawberry shake.

"Mira knows. Right Mira?"

Mirajane nodded. They both smiled a creepy smile and Erza and Takuki sweat dropped.

"Well, we have to go" Takuki said sighing.

"Why?" Erza asked.

"Because we need to build our house" Takuki said.

"Our?" Erza and Mira asked in unison. Takuki and Lucy nodded.

"So Lucy won't have to pay rent anymore" Takuki said. Lucy nodded. They then went off.

"What a sweet guy…" Erza said. Mira laughed a bit.

"Yes. They make a good couple"

**-With Lucy and Takuki**

Lucy and Takuki just arrived at the clearing.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Is my confession sweet?"

"Confession?"

"I mean about asking you out"

Lucy thought for a moment.

"Let's get to work"

"Hey!"

Lucy chuckled. She hugged Takuki.

"I wouldn't have it any better" Lucy said. Takuki smiled. They pulled away then went to work. Lucy summoned Taurus, Loke, Gemini and Virgo.

"Lucy my loveeee" Loke flirted.

"Loke, I have a boyfriend now….." Lucy said going to Takuki. Takuki chuckled and smirked at Loke. Loke adjusted his glasses.

"If you hurt her"

"I would never do such a thing"

"Good."

Taurus got sad and so did Loke because Lucy has a boyfriend. Virgo congratulated Lucy.

"Congratulations Hime. Punishment time?" Virgo said plainly. Lucy sweat dropped.

"No Virgo….."

"Gemi!" Mini said.

"Mini!" Gemi said.

"Can you guys transform into me?" Lucy said. The spirits nodded. They then congratulated Lucy and went to work.

**-Night (again)**

"The first floor is almost finished" Takuki said, sighing. Lucy nodded. They smiled at each other. Takuki cupped Lucy's cheeks.

"What a-are y-you doing?!" Lucy shouted. Takuki smiled. He kissed Lucy. Lucy got flustered. They pulled away after a minute.

"You're so…."

"Sweet?" Takuki said. Lucy looked away.

"Hmph"

Takuki laughed.

"I hope something interesting happens tomorrow…" Lucy said, smiling. Takuki held hands with her.

"Probably…. The stars are telling me that something interesting would happen and we would be in it" Takuki said. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah…. I'm getting that feeling too"

"Good"

They then went home.

**-Tomorrow, Fairy Tail**

"Listen up brats!" Makarov said. The guild turned to face him.

"The S-class exams are coming and here's the people participating!"

(Pretty much everyone on the S-class exams only including Takuki and Lucy and excluding Mest/ Doranbolt) (Makarov also explained the rules in this part)

"The exam starts tomorrow and it's in Tenrou Island. Good luck!"

Cana's partner was Wendy. Lucy and Takuki sighed. They went to Makarov.

"We refuse to have a partner!" They said in unison. Makarov sweat dropped and he sighed.

"Fine but it will be harder for you"

"That's fine" They said in unison again. They went out of his office and gave each other a high five.

"By the way Lucy"

"What?"

"You are not wearing a bikini" Takuki said.

"Why not?!" Lucy shouted.

"Because…"

"What?"

"I-I don't want other boys to see you in one….." Takuki said, blushing. Lucy laughed.

"No."

"Lusheeee…."

"No!"

"Ugh…."

Lucy laughed. They sat on a chair.

"We'll just have to take a vacation on our own sometime and you can see me in a bikini only for yourself" Lucy said. Takuki blushed then nodded cutely.

"Good!"

They went to Takuki's house and built it.

**A/N: You guys have to read this note for the next chapter(s) to make sense. I will skip a lot of parts and battles to make it quick. I wouldn't skip the funny parts though….. For example, I would say Natsu vs the fire god slayer. I would just say Natsu wins. Basically I won't really skip the exams but I would skip the battles of Grimoire heart….. Ok maybe also the exams. But the grand magic games would make sense and that would be the part where I start twisting the story. So if you didn't read this note….. Well too bad.**

**Please review. It would be much appreciated. TY. BTW there are now 2 safe zones and sadly Cana will lose in the exam cause she'll encounter Gray and Loke… and Freed and Bickslow would encounter Takuki while Lucy takes the safe zone. The passages also changed to where Lucy would figure out where Mavis' grave is. Kaichoulover out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Tenrou island boat**

The boat stopped moving as Makarov announced the first test. When he finished, the ones trapped were trapped. But there are some changes.

Lucy and Takuki sighed. Then they both smirked.

"Race ya!" They said in unison. Using their powers, they flew. A trace of golden light following them it's as if they were meteors.

**-With Takuki, Bickslow and Freed**

"Ah… so it's lover boy!" Bickslow said.

"You don't have a partner?" Freed asked. Takuki nodded then he looked at Bickslow.

"Don't call me lover boy" Takuki said. They went to their fighting pose.

"Dark ecriture!"

"Come on my babies!"

Takuki simply stared at them. He flicked his fingers and instantly you can see power coming out of him. Freed and Bickslow started to get nervous. They felt his power. He yawned. Freed and Bickslow started to attack him. But he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared in front of Bickslow, kicking him on the face. Bickslow rolled over.

"What kind of-"

Freed was cut off when Takuki disappeared again. Suddenly a big dog appeared in front of Freed. The dog tackled him, sending him to the wall.

"I trust you know Jellal?" Takuki said smirking.

"How do you know about him? and yes we do" Bickslow said.

"I just do. Anyways, my magic and Lucy's magic are similar to his…. Well we are god slayers after all. Celestial god slayers. Jellal's magic uses some astronomy. Basically….. We have other celestial spells like Urano Mertia….. And since we're celestial god slayers we can wield the 12 zodiacs power"

Bickslow's and Freed's eyes widened.

"You win" They said in unison.

**-With Lucy**

"It seems I have taken a safe zone. That's good" Lucy said. When she was out of the cave, she saw Levy talking to Gajeel.

"Hi you two lovebirds" Lucy said. Levy and Gajeel blushed.

"L-lu-chan!" Levy said. Lucy grinned.

"I took a safe zone!" Lucy said.

"Good for you! Where's your partner?"

"I have no partner"

Levy's eyes widened. Soon they were in a conversation. Gajeel pouted Lucy stole Levy from him is what Gajeel thought. Takuki then arrived. He was wearing his coat again from chapter 1. He was also wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Hi Takuki. Who did you fight?" Lucy asked.

"Freed and Bickslow"

"You defeated them?" Gajeel asked him.

"Why not? My magic's strong" Takuki said.

"Where's your partner?" Levy asked.

"I have no partner" He said plainly.

Levy sweat dropped. Soon, everyone who won came. They rested and began the third test.

**-Tomorrow**

They began searching for Mavis' grave. Lucy sat on a branch of a tree. She started thinking and calculating. She stopped as she sniffed the air.

"Loke, if you keep eavesdropping with Gray I will pull a force closure." Lucy said. Loke and Gray sweat dropped.

"Since you've found us we'll just have to fight you" Gray said.

"Um… Gray? I think that's a bad idea" Loke said, sweating bullets.

"Oh come on. We can take her" Gray said. Lucy's started to get mad. She had a tick mark on her head.

"No we can't Gray. If she can pull a force closure on me, she's stronger than you" Loke said.

"Whatever" Gray said. Loke sighed then ran away.

"HEY!"

Gray faced Lucy.

"I want to see how strong you've become" Gray said.

"You won't be disappointed." Lucy said. Gray smirked then nodded. Lucy climbed down the tree and put on a fighting pose. Lucy put her hands in front of her. Gray started to make ice.

"I call on the stars"

"Ice make….."

"Aid me"

"Excalibur!" Gray started to charge towards Lucy.

"Celestial king's light!" As Lucy finished, her right eye transformed. It was as if looking at the galaxy. When gray was about to swing his sword. A light erupted from Lucy's hands. It hit Gray and sent him flying towards a bountiful of trees then to Juvia.

"G-Gray!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Ugh… Juvia?"

"J-Juvia's here. What happened?" Juvia asked, worried. Gray smiled at her.

"I just lost a fight…." Gray said. Juvia sighed.

"You can stay with Juvia right here" Juvia said. She placed Gray's head on her lap as she started petting his head.

"So what happened? Juvia will get revenge"

"No need. I'm the one who started it"

"Tell Juvia"

**-With Lucy**

She was heading to Mavis' grave/ the second exam when she saw a signal. There were invaders in the island. She got wide eyed and headed to where the signal was fired.

And so the events happened. Of course it was made easier for them because Takuki and powerful Lucy were there. Lucy has also gained Capricorn's key. They then proceeded to fight the guild master Hades. They won the battle and rejoiced. Though they did stop when they heard a dragon's roar which was Acnalogia's.

"We are sooo doomed" Lucy said. So you know what happened. They held hands and looked up. They protected the holy land and got teleported.

**A/N: Sorry the story's like this. Anyways, you might like it after this cause the GMG will start. And I would reaaalllly mix that up. So please look forward to it and review. Thank you! Kaichouuuuu out! Please keep reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it.**

It has been a hard time for Fairy Tail without the strong people there. They've lost all hope until they heard that the island once appeared again. So some of the members went there and saw it indeed has appeared. The story will now start the next day after the Tenrou team came.

**-Fairy Tail, with Lucy and Takuki**

"Hey Takuki"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"How's the house?"

"It's dusty but I fixed it yesterday"

"Oh….."

"How's your apartment"

"I got kicked out of it. My rent is waaaay over due"

"Oh…."

"I need to get my stuff too…."

"Yeah…."

"I wonder where we'll sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe the forest"

"Out of the question"

"Aw…."

"I need to go see my dad. It _has_ been seven years" Lucy said. Takuki's expression darkened.

"I'll come with you"

"Kay"

**-Love and Lucky**

Lucy asked a person about her dad. The person explained what happened. Lucy's expression slowly darkened and her bangs covered her eyes. She clenched her fists and walked out of the building, Takuki following her.

**-Train**

"Do you expect me to say 'I'm sorry for your loss'?" Takuki said, looking out the window. They were sitting in front of each other. Lucy looked at him, a bit irritated.

"I'm not going to say it you know" Takuki said. Lucy started to have a tick mark and also looked out the window.

"Because it doesn't sound real and I'm not that type of person" Takuki said. Lucy's eyes widened a bit and she looked at Takuki. Takuki smiled at her.

"Don't feel bad that much. Just because he's dead doesn't mean you can still get along right. Just as long as you love him he'll stay at your heart no matter what you do" Takuki said smiling.

"I don't understand though…."

"Hm?"

"I'm sad but I can't cry" Lucy said. Takuki closed his eyes. Soon they were in Magnolia.

**-Layla and Jude's grave**

Lucy looked at their graves with sad eyes. She placed the flowers and held Takuki's hand.

"I really don't understand" Lucy said.

"I know why you can't cry because I've experienced this kind of thing before" Takuki said.

"Tell me"

"It won't make any difference if I tell you. You'll probably just force yourself to cry"

Lucy sighed. They then walked towards the road.

"Ugh, my dad's so annoying" A random girl said.

"Uhuh" another random girl said.

"I wish he would just die!" The 1st random girl said. They just laughed and went ahead. Lucy clenched her fists and Takuki placed his hands on his pockets. He looked at Lucy and sighed. He took off his hands from his pockets and went in front of Lucy. He stopped walking and placed his hands on her ears. Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at him.

"Ignore it. They're not worth it" Takuki said. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"I know. Let's go" Lucy said.

**-What then happened: Lucy's landlord kicked Lucy back (WuT?) and Takuki is with Lucy in her room**

Lucy saw the gifts and letters. She began to read that letter. Her bangs covered her eyes as tears started to fall down on her cheeks.

"Otto-san" Lucy whispered. Takuki kneeled beside Lucy and hugged her.

"You're really a strong girl. Inside and out" Takuki said. Lucy cried more on his chest and soon started sobbing.

"Takuki…." Lucy said. Takuki caressed her hair.

"Let it out. Keep it in and it will leave a bigger scar" Takuki said softly. Lucy cried a lot and Takuki kept comforting her.

**-Night**

Lucy was now sleeping and Takuki was still awake. He stood up and went to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and wore an enraged expression on his face.

"Damn it. If he's gone there'll be problems. They're stronger now that 7 years have passed. I'll have to contact Jellal. Ultear and Meredy should have freed him by now and knowing Jellal…. Well, just in case something happens." Takuki said. He clenched his fists and started calculating.

"I think there are 3 demons that are here now. That stupid organization is going to take Lucy again. They might say she's Lucy Celeste too. Well, that'll be a problem for Lucy" Takuki said, biting his nail on his thumb.

"We'll have to do something about this. It's been years since she's sealed all 5 of them"

Takuki paced around the bathroom, scratching his head vigorously, wearing an irritated expression. He sighed. He stopped moving. He then flicked his finger and a spirit suddenly appeared.

"Yes, Taku-chan?" A pink big fluffy bird said.

"Send this to Jellal" Takuki fished something out of his pockets. It was a letter. He gave it to the bird and the bird nodded.

"I'll be off now Taku-chan"

"Say hi to Jellal for me"

"Yes sir!"

The bird flew away.

"That guy should go to that island. He still does have a debt. After all, I'm the one who gave Meredy and Ultear the info and a bit of power to get him"

Takuki exited the bathroom and went to sleep with Lucy.

**-Next day, FT guild**

Makarov just finished announcing the GMG. The team by the way is: Takuki Itsubashi, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster.

"Pack for the training then!" Makarov said.

Fairy tail erupted into cheers and those who were going to enter started to pack. Takuki looked worried.

**-Lucy's house**

Lucy and Takuki started to pack.

"Takuki what's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick or something" Lucy said. Takuki shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's go build our house after this" Takuki said. Lucy nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Fairy Tail training spot**

Natsu and Lisanna trained together while Juvia and Gray worked on their unison raid. Takuki and Lucy were somewhere deep in a forest.

**-With Lucy and Takuki**

"I know there's something bugging you" Lucy said.

"How?"

"Instincts"

Takuki sighed. He sat on a rock and looked at Lucy seriously.

"Come here" he said. Lucy followed him and sat on the rock beside him. Takuki smirked. He cupped Lucy's cheeks and kissed her. Lucy blushed and was surprised. She kissed him back and they pulled away.

"Sorry. But I can't tell you" Takuki said. Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let's battle" Takuki said. Lucy smirked.

"Good training"

They then went to their battle poses. Lucy did the first move. She aimed to punch Takuki's face. Takuki blocked the punch and decided to throw a kick. Lucy blocked the kick with her leg and they kept exchanging blows. Lucy backed up and so did Takuki. Lucy summoned Capricorn and Loke. Takuki smirked.

"You know that won't work on me" He said. He held up his arms and sucked the 2 celestial spirits, much to Loke and Capricorn's surprise. They returned to the spirit world exhausted. As they returned, Lucy did a surprise attack and punched Takuki right on the face. Takuki was thrown on a tree which broke.

"Sorry Loke, Capricorn" Lucy said. The 2 keys glowed in response. Lucy smiled. Takuki got up and with amazing speed; he kicked Lucy's side which also made her crash into a tree.

"That was mean Lucy. That really hurt" Takuki said. Lucy groaned.

"Brains win over brawns…." Lucy said. Takuki chuckled. Lucy got up and they resumed their battle. Takuki and Lucy started using magic.

"Meteor wave!" Takuki yelled.

"Celestial acceleration!" Lucy yelled. She dodged each meteor with blinding speed and got to Takuki. Takuki and Lucy got into a combat battle again but with magic this time. They kept chanting spells then fighting combat again.

"Celestial god's fists" Takuki said. His fists lit up with blinding light as he punched Lucy.

"Help me my spirits" Lucy chanted.

"Self unison raid! Regulus sand buster axe!"

Takuki barely dodged the move. The attack followed him. The attack finally hit him but before it did, he casted a spell on Lucy and so…. It is a tie! They lied on the grass wounded badly and bleeding. Their wounds were more fatal to the wounds Team Natsu had when they fought strong enemies.

"Sorry Lucy" Takuki said. Lucy smirked.

"I'm surprised you can even talk after that. My magic is completely drained" Lucy said. Takuki sighed.

"Makarov's going to be pissed…" Takuki said.

"Why?"

"We ended up destroying the forest. At least most of it"

"Ugh…. Rent's worse enough. He's probably going to make us pay" Lucy said.

"You know. If a normal wizard was fighting us they'd be dead…." Takuki said weakly. Lucy nodded slightly. Team Natsu plus Levy and Wendy and Juvia and Carla arrived at the scene.

"L-Lucy san?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"What happened Lu-chan?!" Levy asked. Lucy lost consciousness.

"Training" Takuki said, sighing. Erza was shocked.

"You destroyed this forest?!" Erza exclaimed. Takuki nodded. Wendy was already healing.

"Woooow! Battle me sometime!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not the time flame brain!"

"What'd you say ice princess?!"

Erza bonked their heads. Lisanna sweat dropped. After Wendy finished healing the fatal wounds she sighed.

"That was tiring" Wendy said. Takuki stood up slowly.

"You shouldn't be up yet!" Wendy exclaimed. Charle stopped her from interfering. Suddenly Virgo appeared.

"There is a crisis in the celestial world. Please help" The spirit said un-emotionally. (So you know what happened)

**-The celestial spirit world**

Lisanna and Natsu explored the spirit world and so did Gray and Juvia. Basically everyone did except for Lucy and Takuki.

"Hey old man." Takuki said. The celestial king grinned.

"Both of you are almost like celestial spirits now….. You don't need to wear celestial clothing and you regain power when here" The celestial king said. Takuki nodded. He kneeled on one leg and bowed.

"Please help Lucy. We kind of got carried away" Takuki said sheepily. The celestial king nodded he waved his big hands above Takuki and Lucy and their wounds healed.

"Hey, thanks Old man"

"Anything for an old friend." The celestial king said. Takuki smiled. Lucy woke up.

"What happened?" She asked. Takuki explained to her.

"Oh…" Lucy said. She then pointed a finger towards the celestial king.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew me when I accidentally summoned you?!" Lucy asked.

"She summoned you?" Takuki cut in. The celestial king nodded.

"Even when her powers are sealed it still is great….. She convinced me to free the celestial lion spirit, Leo" The king said. Takuki grinned.

"Of course!" Takuki said. Lucy blushed and puffed out her chest.

"Yeah…. I'm a great wizard huh?" Lucy said.

They laughed and held hands.

"So…. Please excuse us" Takuki said. The celestial king grinned and nodded. He shared a look with Takuki.

"Well goodbye" The king said. The couple smiled and went for a date in the celestial world. In the middle of their date Takuki stopped on his tracks.

"Damn it…." Takuki muttered. His eyes widened as if he just realized something.

"What's wrong Takuki?" Lucy asked. Takuki smiled sheepily.

"I forgot….. A day in this world…. Is 3 months in the human world" Takuki said. Lucy's eyes widened. Her soul left her body.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Takuki asked.

"It's over…" Lucy's chibi soul said. Takuki sweat dropped.

"Don't worry. Something interesting will happen. It'll hurt though..." Takuki said.

"Let's just warn the others and get out of here…" Lucy said, sighing.

**-Well you know what happened so let's skip to Jellal meeting the group!**

The group stared at Jellal, Ultear and Meredy in shock minus Takuki.

"So, you got my message?" Takuki asked. The trio nodded. Everyone looked at Takuki in confusion.

"I met Jellal somewhere and we became….. Friends. Anyways, thanks for being here. We really need your help" Takuki said. The trio nodded and Jellal and Erza shared a look.

**Again, you know what happened.**

**Anyways, I think I'll end the chapter here. Sorry if it was such a crappy chapter but next will be the start of the GMG! Yay! I'll try to make the next chapter long but if it's not I'm sorry.**

**Kaichoulover out! Pls. review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, I'm going to exclude the other Fairy Tail team and Raven Tail because it's too much trouble.** **Since I'm going to mix up who battles who! So fights should be more interesting! (I guess?) So leeeeetttt's START!**

**-Crocus**

Lucy crossed her arms as Takuki looked around worriedly. Now he's kind of like Jellal except Jellal was looking for Zeref but Takuki was being alarmed for something that's just as worse.

"Takuki. I know there's something wrong or I'll beat it out of you" Lucy said. Takuki looked at Lucy and pouted. His expression suddenly darkened. They weren't supposed to be back in midnight so might as well tell her.

(Since most of you are confused….. Probably. I'll tell you what happened. So….. They went off their own ways. Erza went to shop while Gray looked for Juvia. Natsu looked for Lisanna and Takuki and Lucy went for a date. They were now sitting in a comfortable café and is sitting on a window seat)

Takuki sighed deeply.

"I guess I should probably tell you our story which you forgot. You'll probably remember it when I tell you. Telling you would make it dangerous but might as well" Takuki said. He ran his fingers through his dark blue hair.

"Well it started when you were 13 and you found me on a forest….."

**-Forest**

A small blonde girl with a right gold eye and a left honey brown eye strolled in a forest as if looking for someone.

"That stash face told me I was going to meet someone important here…." The small 13 year old girl said. She found a clearing and found a dark blue haired boy. He was the same age as her and was badly wounded. The girl looked at him with worried eyes. She kneeled beside the boy and went to check on him. She checked for a pulse and found one.

"Thank goodness! It's probably you huh?" The girl said smiling. She took something from her gold backpack which looks like a medical kit. She covered the boy with bandages and healed his wounds. It was already night when the boy started waking up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the girl.

"You're finally awake!" The girl exclaimed cheerfully. The boy suddenly had a terrified look on his face. He curled himself into a ball and started sobbing. The girl's eyes widened.

"H-h-hey!" Lucy exclaimed. She went to the boy.

"S-stop! G-g-get away!" The boy said. The boy had beautiful shining silver eyes. The boy's eyes would've been prettier if it wasn't full of fear, sadness and hatred. The girl smiled. The boy picked up a random stick and started waving it around. Lucy knocked off the stick from the boy's hands and hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry to startle you like that. Something bad must have happened" The girl said. The boy's eyes widened. He started crying silently on her. He hugged her tightly. After the boy stopped crying they introduced their selves to each other.

"I'm Lucy Celesteheart" The girl said.

"T-Takuki Itsubashi" The boy said, sniffing. The girl laughed.

"An Itsubashi huh? Isn't your family rich or something?" Lucy said. The boy's eyes became terrified again. Lucy mentally face palmed.

"Let me guess. You love your family and a bunch of mage bandits that are powerful killed them. You ran but one caught you and now you're injured" Takuki's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Now you're probably asking why I know that" Lucy said. Takuki nodded. Lucy smirked. She crossed her arms.

"First of all, the stars told me I had to help a boy who was very much injured and is very terrified. Then I need to take care of him and teach him and adventure with him" Lucy said. Takuki was looking at Lucy weirdly now. Lucy laughed.

"I'll explain later. Second, I know you didn't run from your parents instead a bunch of people because you had a more terrified look on your face. And besides, you cried" Lucy said. Takuki blushed a little and motioned for her to go on.

"Third, I know they were mages and bandits because of your wounds. You had a burn on your left arm. Probably caused by a fire mage. Then you had wounds that were probably the works of bandits. I then knew they were powerful because The Itsubashi family is a rich family and has patrolling strong mages. Some were once from the all powerful infamous guild, Fairy Tail" Lucy said.

Takuki nodded.

"So am I supposed to come with you or something?" Takuki said. Lucy crossed her arms.

"You can choose to stay here if you want to and get caught by that bandit or you could come with me to an awesome adventure and achieve super cool powers and I'll promise to protect you" Lucy said.

"Isn't that obvious enough?" Takuki said. Lucy grinned. She ruffled Takuki's hair.

"Then it's decided!" Lucy said. Takuki looked at her in question. Lucy pointed her finger at Takuki.

"You will now be a Celestial god slayer like me!" Lucy said. Lucy smiled brightly. Takuki couldn't help but return the smile.

**-Flashback end**

"That's it for now" Takuki said. Lucy pouted. She was starting to remember it.

"Takuki you are soooo mean!" Lucy said in a whiny voice. She crossed her arms.

"This café is about to close Lucy and I have a feeling we should go back to the hotel room" Takuki said. Lucy sighed and pouted. They went to the hotel room and found Erza playing cards with herself. They sighed.

"Erza, you should really get Jellal to be your boyfriend" Takuki murmured to himself.

"Oh you guys are back" Erza said. She sighed in relief it was really getting lonely.

"I can't forget about the person who cheered me up!" Lucy said. Erza smiled at Lucy. Soon enough they all were playing cards.

**-MIDNIGHT!**

The team was back in the hotel room. The labyrinth appeared and the pumpkin showed up, announcing what is supposed to happen as the pumpkin finished. The team ran up the ladder. They aimlessly wandered in the labyrinth.

"Hey Natsu? I was wondering something" Lucy said.

"What?"

"Why aren't you getting any motion sickness?" Lucy said. The pumpkin then annoyingly announced why. Soon enough they created a map but then the labyrinth started shifting. The team then met twilight ogre who effectively knocked them out and stole their map.

"Now I get how this game works" Erza muttered darkly with Gray and Natsu. They laughed darkly. Lucy sweat dropped while Takuki sighed. Soon enough they finally made it to the ring in last place.

They were boo'd by the audience. The pumpkin explained and the first game began.

"As they say, Let the games begin and may the odds be in your favor" Takuki murmured to Gray who was competing in hidden. Gray grinned. Soon they were playing. Of course, Fairy tail lost and now it's time for battling!

First battle of the day! Lucy vs. Leon

Leon smirked and Lucy sighed.

"Good luck Lucy" Erza said.

"Watch out for him" Gray said.

"You can do this!" Natsu said.

"Beat him for fairy tail Lucy" Takuki said.

"If I beat him. You tell me why my name is Lucy Celesteheart" Lucy whispered to Takuki who nodded.

**-The fight!**

"Let's see what you got celestial mage" Leon said. Lucy shrugged. Leon ice maked birds. Lucy dodged them all except one hit her. Lucy clicked her tongue.

"I've been getting rusty" She murmured to herself. She ignored the boos from the crowd. Leon smirked at her and kept using his magic. Lucy, who was secretly training herself in dodging kept dodging Leon's attacks.

"What's wrong? Can't use magic?" Leon mocked.

"Why that-" Gray started. Takuki raised a hand in front of him.

"She's just playing with him" Takuki said. Gray looked shocked. Then again the two of them fighting almost destroyed a big forest.

Lucy looked at her watch. _'15 minutes left'_ she was hit 6 times by Leon's attacks. But she just kept dodging.

"Why the hell do you keep dodging?!" Leon exclaimed.

"Ah…. I was just using you as a training dummy. I hope you don't mind" Lucy said sheepily. Chelia from the crowd got angry and so did Leon. Gray though, was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Erza smiled and Natsu was doing the same as Gray. Laughing hard.

"Grrrrr…. Ice make…." Before Leon could finish, Lucy vanished. She then appeared in front of Leon as if she teleported. She grabbed his head and pushed in to the ground. The team looked surprised except for Takuki who looked proud. The team looked at Takuki for an explanation.

"She used Celestial travel. She's not like humans see. Celestial spirits travel very fast and Celestial travel is like teleporting. It's difficult to do and is very complicated because celestial travels can take you anywhere random. Those who mastered it are very good at celestial magic" Takuki said. Erza understood but Gray and Natsu just looked at him in question.

"Well, whatever. In short she can teleport right?" Natsu exclaimed. Takuki sighed deeply and face palmed.

Lucy teleported back to her spot to see Leon getting up.

"What the hell?! I thought you were a celestial mage!" Leon exclaimed.

"I technically am" Lucy said. Leon got up and was about to land a punch on Lucy. Lucy punched him on the gut before he could. In short, Lucy won. Lucy went back to her team.

"That was sooo cool!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy laughed.

"Good job Lucy! That was awesome!" Gray said. Lucy thanked him. Erza congratulated her.

"So you mastered Celestial travel and made him a training dummy?" Takuki asked.

"Pretty much" Lucy answered.

"Now answer my question" Lucy said sternly.

"What question?" The team asked.

"Nothing. Let's go to somewhere private" Takuki said. Lucy nodded and went in a room with him.

"So why is my name Lucy CelesteHeart?"

"Because your memory was changed."

"Yeah I know. And?"

"That's it"

"Takuki!"

"I gave you an answer. It's too complicated you'll just have to listen to the whole story"

"Then continue"

"No I'll continue after the games"

"You're such a meanie" Lucy said. Takuki chuckled. He pinched Lucy's cheeks much to Lucy's dismay. Takuki gave her a mischievous grin.

"Too bad Lucy but you'll have to wait like I did" Takuki said darkly. Lucy sweat dropped. They joined the others.

Rocker vs. Nichiya: Rocker wins.

Orga vs. Warcry: Orga wins.

Kagura vs. Yukino: Kagura wins.

End of the 1st day end of chapter.

**Hope you liked it! Review! Many thanks to my reviewers!**


End file.
